Remembrance- 911 Tribute
by shadowritergirl
Summary: It's 9/11, and I decided to do a tribute to those who lost there lives thirteen years ago. Please read, enjoy, and review. Note: Plenty of patriotic songs in this story, and rated T for a little language.


**This is probably the longest one- shot as a tribute you'll ever read. **

**So, before we begin, I'd like for everyone to keep in mind, this one- shot is a tribute to all those who died during 9/11/01. Also, expect a long AN at the end.**

* * *

><p>Christina strummed her guitar, listening to her brother's voice. She winced as he hit note to high. She sighed, irritated.<p>

"Bro, I know you're not that good of a singer, but even so... This ought to be a piece of cake for you!" Christina said, shrugging out of the guitar strap, "Here, take the strings, and let me sing it."

Chris glared at his sister, but took the guitar anyways, and began strumming them.

Crissie began singing.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" Masamune asked, annoyed as he was drug into Central Park, "And why are there so many people?"<p>

"Take this." Macy answered, handing her brother a candle and holder, "And be quiet."

Masamune grumbled under his breath, but otherwise stayed quiet as his sister drug him to the front of the crowd.

He immeadiatly stopped talking when he realized what was up.

"Ladies and gentlemen." A woman's voice caught his attention, and Masamune looked up to see Christina on a small platform behind the pictures and names, "Tonight, we honor those who died during the fall of the Twin Towers and crash of the Pentagon."

Christina was dressed in a beautiful red dress, white heels, and had a blue star necklace on. Her hair was tied back in a blue, white, and red striped ribbon, and also had on silver bangles.

Chris walked up next to his sister then, dressed in a red dress shirt with white shoulders and blue stars, black jeans, and black boots. A black guitar with the design of the American flag was draped over his shoulder.

Masamune suddenly felt like he should be in something different.

Then, the Orion Blader began strumming the strings, and Christina singing.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_  
><em>Were you in the yard with your wife and children<em>  
><em>Or working on some stage in L.A.?<em>  
><em>Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke<em>  
><em>Risin' against that blue sky?<em>  
><em>Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighbor<em>  
><em>Or did you just sit down and cry?<em>

A flame on Masamune's far right lit up, and slowly, the flame was passed down, lighting all the candles.

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_  
><em>And pray for the ones who don't know?<em>  
><em>Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble<em>  
><em>And sob for the ones left below?<em>  
><em>Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue<em>  
><em>And the heroes who died just doin' what they do?<em>  
><em>Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer<em>  
><em>And look at yourself and what really matters?<em>

The flame passed to the Striker Blader, and he lit his sister's candle, who then in turn lit up Tabitha- who Masamune had just noticed- and turned back to the stage, her expression solemn.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_  
><em>I'm not a real political man<em>  
><em>I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell<em>  
><em>You the difference in Iraq and Iran<em>  
><em>But I know Jesus and I talk to God<em>  
><em>And I remember this from when I was young<em>  
><em>Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us<em>  
><em>And the greatest is love<em>

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_  
><em>Were you teaching a class full of innocent children<em>  
><em>Or driving down some cold interstate?<em>  
><em>Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivor<em>  
><em>In a crowded room did you feel alone?<em>  
><em>Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?<em>  
><em>Did you dust off that Bible at home?<em>

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happened_  
><em>Close your eyes and not go to sleep?<em>  
><em>Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages<em>  
><em>Or speak to some stranger on the street?<em>  
><em>Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow<em>  
><em>Or go out and buy you a gun?<em>  
><em>Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'<em>  
><em>And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?<em>

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers_  
><em>Did you stand in line and give your own blood?<em>  
><em>Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family<em>  
><em>Thank God you had somebody to love?<em>  
><em>I'm just a singer of simple songs<em>  
><em>I'm not a real political man<em>  
><em>I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell<em>  
><em>You the difference in Iraq and Iran<em>  
><em>But I know Jesus and I talk to God<em>  
><em>And I remember this from when I was young<em>  
><em>Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us<em>  
><em>And the greatest is love<em>

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_  
><em>I'm not a real political man<em>  
><em>I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell<em>  
><em>You the difference in Iraq and Iran<em>  
><em>But I know Jesus and I talk to God<em>  
><em>And I remember this from when I was young<em>  
><em>Faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us<em>  
><em>And the greatest is love<em>

_And the greatest is love._  
><em>And the greatest is love.<em>

The song came to an end as Christina sang the last line.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

The quietly applauded, and Masamune nearly collapsed when Christina said her next words.

"And now, I'd like to welcome Zeo Abyss of Team Dungeon to the stage, who lost a family member during the fall of Team Dungeon." Christina then handed the microphone to Zeo as he walked up, dressed in a simple white shirt, blue and red striped tie, and black shoes and jeans. Christina came back a second later, her own guitar strapped over her shoulder.

_There's a story that my daddy tells religiously_  
><em>Like clockwork every time he sees an opening<em>  
><em>In a conversation about the way things used to be<em>  
><em>Well I'd just roll my eyes and make a bee-line for the door<em>  
><em>But I'd always wind up starry-eyed, cross-legged on the floor<em>  
><em>Hanging on to every word<em>  
><em>Man, the things I heard<em>

_It was harder times and longer days_  
><em>Five miles to school, uphill both ways<em>  
><em>We were cane switch raised, and dirt floor poor<em>  
><em>'Course that was back before the war<em>  
><em>Yeah, your uncle and I made quite a pair<em>  
><em>Flying F-15's through hostile air<em>  
><em>He went down but they missed me by a hair<em>  
><em>He'd always stop right there and say...<em>

_That's something to be proud of_  
><em>That's a life you can hang your hat on<em>  
><em>That's a chin held high as the tears fall down<em>  
><em>A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out<em>  
><em>Like a small town flag a-flyin'<em>  
><em>Or a newborn baby cryin'<em>  
><em>In the arms of the woman that you love<em>  
><em>That's something to be proud of<em>

_Son graduatin' college, that was mama's dream_  
><em>But I was on my way to anywhere else when I turned 18<em>  
><em>Cuz when you gotta fast car you think you've got everything<em>  
><em>I learned quick those GTO's don't run on faith<em>  
><em>I ended up broken down in some town north of L.A.<em>  
><em>Working maximum hours for minimum wage<em>  
><em>Well, I fell in love, next thing I know<em>  
><em>The babies came, the car got sold<em>  
><em>I sure do miss that old hot rod<em>  
><em>But you sure save gas in them foreign jobs<em>  
><em>Dad, I wonder if I ever let you down<em>  
><em>If you're ashamed how I turned out<em>  
><em>Well, he lowered his voice, then he raised his brow<em>  
><em>Said, lemme tell ya right now<em>

_That's something to be proud of_  
><em>That's a life you can hang your hat on<em>  
><em>You don't need to make a million<em>  
><em>Just be thankful to be workin'<em>  
><em>If you're doing what you're able<em>  
><em>And putting food there on the table<em>  
><em>And providing for the family that you love<em>  
><em>That's something to be proud of<em>

_And if all you ever really do is the best you can_  
><em>Well, you did it man<em>

_That's something to be proud of_  
><em>That's a life you can hang your hat on<em>  
><em>That's a chin held high as the tears fall down<em>  
><em>A gut sucked in, a chest stuck out<em>  
><em>Like a small town flag a-flyin'<em>  
><em>Or a newborn baby cryin'<em>  
><em>In the arms of the woman that you love<em>  
><em>That's something to be proud of<em>  
><em>That's something to be proud of<em>  
><em>Yeah, that's something to be proud of<em>  
><em>That's something to be proud of<em>  
><em>Now that's something to be proud of<em>

_So he lost his uncle during the 9/11, huh? _Masamune thought, _I never knew..._

The crowd, once again, applauded silently, through there was a few murmurs of appreciation.

Suddenly, Macy handed Masamune handed him her candle and, with Tabitha, walked on stage.

Toby sidled up to Masamune, whispering, "I can't believe they're putting on such a tribute. They really outdid themselves."

Masamune simply nodded.

The music started up and Tabitha began.

_Well she seemed all right by dawns early light_  
><em>Though she looked a little worried and weak<em>  
><em>She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again<em>  
><em>But daddy left the proof on her cheek<em>  
><em>And I was only eight years old that summer<em>  
><em>And I always seemed to be in the way<em>  
><em>So I took myself down to the fair in town<em>  
><em>On Independence Day<em>

Christina took over.

_Well word gets around in a small, small town_  
><em>They said he was a dangerous man<em>  
><em>But mama was proud and she stood her ground<em>  
><em>She knew she was on the losin' end<em>  
><em>Some folks whispered and some folks talked<em>  
><em>But everybody looked the other way<em>  
><em>And when time ran out there was no one about<em>  
><em>On Independence Day<em>

All three girls began singing.

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing_  
><em>Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning<em>  
><em>Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong<em>  
><em>Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day<em>

Macy began singing.

_Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July_  
><em>By the time that the firemen come<em>  
><em>They just put out the flames, and took down some names<em>  
><em>And sent me to the county home<em>  
><em>Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong<em>  
><em>But maybe it's the only way<em>  
><em>Talk about your revolution<em>  
><em>It's Independence Day<em>

Once again, all three girls sang.

_Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing_  
><em>Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning<em>  
><em>Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong<em>  
><em>Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day<em>  
><em>Roll the stone away<em>  
><em>It's Independence day<em>

The song ended, and Macy and Tabitha walked off while Christina replaced her guitar.

"Okay everyone, we have one more performace tonight, and that's my brother." Christina said, and behind her, Chris yelped and tried to scuttle away, but his sister grabbed his collar, "Let me have the guitar bro."

There was a few silent chuckles through the crowd at the scene as Crissie took the guitar and after a moment's thought, began strumming the strings, and the tune was a little upbeat.

Chris began singing.

_American Girls and American Guys_  
><em>We'll always stand up and salute<em>  
><em>We'll always recognize<em>  
><em>When we see Old Glory Flying<em>  
><em>There's a lot of men dead<em>  
><em>So we can sleep in peace at night<em>  
><em>When we lay down our head<em>

_My daddy served in the army_  
><em>Where he lost his right eye<em>  
><em>But he flew a flag out in our yard<em>  
><em>Until the day that he died<em>  
><em>He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me<em>  
><em>To grow up and live happy<em>  
><em>In the land of the free.<em>

_Now this nation that I love_  
><em>Has fallen under attack<em>  
><em>A mighty sucker punch came flyin' in<em>  
><em>From somewhere in the back<em>  
><em>Soon as we could see clearly<em>  
><em>Through our big black eye<em>  
><em>Man, we lit up your world<em>  
><em>Like the 4th of July<em>

_Hey Uncle Sam_  
><em>Put your name at the top of his list<em>  
><em>And the Statue of Liberty<em>  
><em>Started shakin' her fist<em>  
><em>And the eagle will fly<em>  
><em>Man, it's gonna be hell<em>  
><em>When you hear Mother Freedom<em>  
><em>Start ringin' her bell<em>  
><em>And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you<em>  
><em>Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue<em>

The song slowed a little.

_Justice will be served_  
><em>And the battle will rage<em>  
><em>This big dog will fight<em>  
><em>When you rattle his cage<em>  
><em>And you'll be sorry that you messed with<em>  
><em>The U.S. of A.<em>  
><em>`Cause we`ll put a boot in your back<em>  
><em>It`s the American way<em>

The song sped back up a little.

_Hey Uncle Sam_  
><em>Put your name at the top of his list<em>  
><em>And the Statue of Liberty<em>  
><em>Started shakin' her fist<em>  
><em>And the eagle will fly<em>  
><em>Man, it's gonna be hell<em>  
><em>When you hear Mother Freedom<em>  
><em>Start ringin' her bell<em>  
><em>And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you<em>  
><em>Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue<em>

The song ended, and the crowd applauded.

Macy turned to her brother, only to find he wasn't there.

_Now, where the hell did he get too? _Macy thought

* * *

><p>Macy found her brother in his room, and she entered quietly, seeing him staring at a picture of himself, his sister, and their parents.<p>

Macy silently shut the door behind her, and walked over to her brother's side, sitting on his bed, "You don't remember them, do you?"

Masamune shook his head, "You only ever told me about them. But... how did they die? You've never told me that."

"Dad..." Macy sighed, "He worked in the Pentagon. He... died in the 9/11 crash. And mom died in the crash in Pennsylvania."

Masamune looked back to the picture, and Macy noticed how his shoulders slumped.

"Hey... press play on my CD player over there, will ya?" Masamune suddenly whispered.

Macy leaned over the bed, doing as said. A familiar tune filtered through the speakers, and she had to smile.

_If tomorrow all the things were gone I'd worked for all my life,_  
><em>And I had to start again with just my children and my wife.<em>  
><em>I'd thank my lucky stars to be living here today,<em>  
><em>'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and they can't take that away.<em>

_And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
><em>And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.<em>  
><em>And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.<em>  
><em>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A.<em>

_From the lakes of Minnesota, to the hills of Tennessee,_  
><em>across the plains of Texas, from sea to shining sea,<em>

_From Detroit down to Houston and New York to LA,_  
><em>Well, there's pride in every American heart,<em>  
><em>and it's time to stand and say:<em>

_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free._  
><em>And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.<em>  
><em>And I'd gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today.<em>  
><em>'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the U.S.A.<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the rest of Team Dungeon, they were all at Dungeon Gym, each of them honoring their own dead relatives that had died on this day.<p>

Sometimes, just remembering someone was enough to honor them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... so here's the list of songs featured...<strong>

**_Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning_ by Alan Jackson, _Something to Be Proud Of_ by Montgomery Gentry,_Independence Day_ by Martina Mcbride, _Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue _by Toby Kieth, and finally, _God Bless the U.S.A, _by Lee Greenwood.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this one- shot, and will always remember and honor the ones that died for us in battles, and those who lost their lives on patriotic days like this one.**


End file.
